Gare à la maison
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Para Hitoka las casualidades no existen. Una tarde en la que da todo por perdido, sus pasos la llevan hasta un pequeño rincón dónde todo puede ser posible, donde el aroma embriaga los sentidos, la calidez abraza al alma y la promesa de nuevos y viejos encuentros guían las vidas con delicadeza, alegrando el corazón del ser más perdido. ¿Te atreves a... voler a casa? [Multipairing]
1. I - Las nieves más amargas

**¡Holiwis!  
** **Aquí estoy, después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo, publicando por estos lares. Y, esta vez, no es con una historia sobre Hetalia xD  
** **Nope, hoy comienzo una historia nueva sobre unos niños a los que adoro con toda mi alma; los bebés de Haikyuu.  
** **Si alguien ha leído algo de lo que ya publiqué, se dará cuenta de que, cómo casi todo lo que escribo, este es otro AU (Alternative Universe) en el que llevo... bastante tiempo trabajando.  
** **No quiero decir mucho más por aquí antes de que leáis el primer capítulo, para no modificar vuestra percepción. Pero... solo quiero deciros que este fic es una cosita a la que tengo muchísimo cariño y a la que espero cojáis el mismo amor que yo le tengo.  
** **No os doy más la monserga.  
** **¡Espero que os guste!  
** **Besitos~~**

* * *

 _Querido Nadie:_

 _Hoy me he comprado y traído a casa un test de embarazo. Esta mañana, durante las primeras clases en la universidad, me he vuelto a sentir mal otra vez. El periodo no bajó cuando debió y estoy preocupada. ¿Y si estoy embarazada?_

 _Cuando volvía a casa, he entrado en una farmacia donde no me conocían (aunque tuviera que dar un rodeo) y me he quedado temblando junto al mostrador. ¡Que vergüenza me estaba dando todo aquello! He mirado de un lado a otro pensando seriamente si comprar pastillas para la tos o cualquier otro artículo. Pero no sabía si tendría dinero suficiente para la prueba, así que lo deseché._

 _Para desgracia mía, me ha atendido un hombre aunque, ni siquiera me ha dirigido la mirada. Me pregunté si a él también le daría vergüenza o estaría tan acostumbrado a vender este tipo de artículos a muchachitas asustadas como yo, que prefería ignorarnos sin tener que recordar nuestras caras. ¿Un mecanismo de defensa? Tal vez. Sin embargo, cuando me dio la pequeña bolsita, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa triste, como si estuviera simpatizando con mi dolor._

 _No supe cómo tomarme aquello._

 _Cuando volví al apartamento, descubrí con asombro que estaba completamente vacío. Era mi oportunidad. Fui corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño y me encerré con pestillo. Rezo porque no existas y que mi retraso se deba solo al estrés por la universidad y a mi pésimo estado anímico._

 _Pero, no me culpes. Tengo que saberlo. Y tengo miedo. Después de todo, solo tengo diecinueve años. Estoy estudiando. Tengo toda una vida por delante._

 _He sacado la cajita de la bolsa y, de dentro, un objeto de plástico alargado. Parpadeé, sorprendida. Era tan pequeño, tan diminuto en comparación a lo que me habría imaginado. Según las instrucciones, tenía que quitar el capuchón y echar unas gotitas de orina en él. Después, solo había que esperar. Me reí. De repente, se me había escapado una risita tonta, aunque, en el fondo, supiera que no me estaba riendo. Creo que, en realidad, estaba llorando. De forma histérica, ya sabes, hipando con cortos estallidos, como un pequeño juguete de goma._

 _Intenté cerrar los ojos y respirar, tranquilizarme. Me temblaban tanto las manos que fue un auténtico milagro que no tirase al suelo la prueba o el vasito del plástico. A duras penas, he conseguido sujetar las cosas debidamente y completar todos los pasos. Después, he tenido que esperar cinco minutos._

 _Creo que no te puedes hacer una idea de lo largos que pueden llegar a resultar cinco minutos. Mientras estaba sentada en la taza del váter, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del teléfono móvil, me imaginé haciendo un examen de tres horas. Uno de esos exámenes en los que lees una y otra vez las preguntas y no sabes ninguna de las respuestas; ese tiempo en el que la angustia se apodera del alma de uno. ¿Sabes? He intentado imaginarme lo que estaría haciendo la gente en aquel momento._

 _Mi madre estaría en alguna reunión de trabajo, o tal vez preparando la decoración de los nuevos ricos que la habían contratado. Koushi, mi compañero de piso, estaría en las prácticas de su carrera, tal vez en alguna clínica privada, intentando hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Y Seiichi… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora, mientras yo me dedicaba a morir en silencio sin atreverme a mirar la prueba? ¿Estaría pensando en mi, tal y como yo estaba haciendo?_

 _El reloj de la pantalla me mostró la hora. Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos. Cogí la varilla e inspiré, sin atreverme a mirar la pequeña hendidura circular en la que aparecería la respuesta a mis problemas._

 _Leí las instrucciones. Si aparecía una cruz rosa, estaba embarazada. Si no, falsa alarma._

 _Me repetí mentalmente: "No estoy embarazada, no estoy embarazada, no estoy embarazada"._

 _Hice acopio de todo mi valor y miré._

 _Una cruz rosa._

 _Estaba embarazada._

Hitoka miró la prueba de embarazo por… había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo había mirado. Reprimió un sollozo en su garganta con una mano y contempló, horrorizada, cómo aquel pequeño trozo de plástico había cambiado su vida.

 _Tonta, tonta, más que tonta_ , se repitió una y otra vez mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ya de por sí enrojecidas mejillas. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué le había creído? No era más que una estúpida que acababa de tirar a la basura toda su vida. Dios santo… Un bebé. ¡Un bebé! Aquello tenía que ser, sin duda, una pesadilla. Intentó levantarse de la taza del váter para lavarse la cara con agua fría en el lavabo, pero desechó esa idea casi en el instante. Las piernas le temblaban como dos flanes, sin responder a sus órdenes suaves y concisas.

Volvió a soltar un gemido de dolor, roto y semejante a un aullido, y se llevó una mano al cabello rubio y corto. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cuando su madre se enterara, le cortaría la cabeza. La obligaría a abortar. Diría que es muy joven, que no era más que una niña teniendo un bebé… ¿Y de qué viviría? _Oh, kami-sama_ , susurró derrotada, ni siquiera tenía trabajo. Su madre exigiría saber la identidad del padre para tomar medidas. ¿Cómo le decía que su novio, Seiichi, el mismo al que conocía desde el bachillerato, al que había amado con locura, sobre el que su madre le había advertido mil y una veces, al mismo al que no soportaba ni aceptaba, la había abandonado como si fuera una colilla?

Estaba asustada… No, aterrada. El corazón le latía frenéticamente, el pecho le dolía como si alguien, cuarenta kilos más pesado que ella, se hubiera sentado sobre él. No podría hacerle frente. No lo soportaría. ¿Qué iba a pasar con su vida? ¿Y con sus estudios? Negó con la cabeza y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Sollozó amargamente maldiciendo su suerte.

Fue entonces cuando una idea, una sumamente descabellada y que le habría helado la sangre a cualquiera, acudió a su mente como la única esperanza a su problema. Se levantó, agarrándose con fuerza al mueble del lavabo, y alargó la mano para alcanzar el objeto de sus deseos. Agradeció a los dioses vivir con un hombre y que sus enseres de aseo estuvieran en el único cuarto de baño del apartamento. Alzó, con una mano temblorosa, una de las cuchillas rudimentarias que servían de recambio para la maquinilla de afeitar y se la acercó a la muñeca. El brillo metálico de la hoja afilada la hipnotizó por un momento.

Un movimiento rápido, solo eso, y se acabarían todos sus problemas. _Vamos_ , se dijo. Inspiró profundamente y, con una seguridad desconocida en ella, se la acercó hasta la zona desnuda de la muñeca. El filo se clavó en su blanquecina piel tiñéndola, haciendo que brotaran las primeras gotas carmesí y se deslizaran por su brazo. Un chasquido de dolor la devolvió a la realidad.

No. En realidad no fue la molestia, el escozor del corte. Fueron los suaves golpes que escuchó sobre la puerta del baño.

―¿Hitoka?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Soltó en el acto la cuchilla, dejándola caer al suelo. Un repicar llegó a sus oídos. Había estado a punto de acabar con su vida… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Tan desesperada estaba?

―Hitoka, ¿estás ahí? ¿Qué se ha caído? ―volvió a preguntar la misma voz masculina. Los golpes se sucedieron nuevamente sobre la puerta, haciendo que la chica girase la cabeza―. Hitoka, por favor, abre la puerta.

Descorrió el pestillo y se apartó lo suficiente como para que la puerta se abriera sin dificultad. Un joven alto, de cabellos color ceniza y preciosos ojos dorados apareció en el umbral con el rostro contraído por la preocupación. Observó en silencio a la chica, fijando su mirada en su muñeca y, acto seguido, en la cuchilla en el suelo. Una expresión horrorizada le dominó.

―¡Dios, Hitoka! ―exclamó acercándose hasta la chica y tomándola entre sus brazos―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ―le pasó una mano por la frente y la dejó descansando sobre su mejilla―. Estás helada y muy pálida. Dime qué ha pasado.

La joven apartó la mirada, incapaz de aguantar esos ojos dorados escrutándola como lo hacían. Sentía las manos del hombre sobre sus hombros y brazos, intentando infundirle algo de calor. La deslizó, con suavidad, hasta la mano de la chica y tiró de ella hasta sacarla del cuarto de baño. La primera y única parada fue el sillón de la pequeña salita de estar.

La sentó entre los cojines de color crema con motivos dorados y acunó las palmas de la chica entre las suyas.

―Hitoka, cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? ―volvió a preguntar, con el tono más suave que pudo encontrar―. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Aquello fue suficiente. La gota que colmó el vaso. Hitoka rompió a llorar abrazándose al chico, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza y bajó la mano hasta su espalda, trazando círculos constantes en un intento por consolarla.

―Estoy aquí… Estoy aquí… ―repitió varias veces. Hitoka se aferraba con fuerza al jersey de su espalda, sollozando como una niña pequeña. La voz susurrante del hombre era como una medicina, un calmante, un sedante para sus oídos. Poco a poco, los gemidos de tristeza y dolor de la chica se fueron silenciando hasta que no se convirtió más que en un murmullo ahogado por la tela del jersey.

Hitoka se separó y, con su cuerpo todavía dominado por los espasmos, intentó serenarse. El hombre le pasó los dedos por debajo de los ojos y se deshizo de las lágrimas que aún quedaban sobre su piel. Una pequeña sonrisa coronó sus labios.

―Koushi… ―comenzó.

―Está todo bien ―le aseguró el hombre amablemente. La chica asintió y respiró algo más calmada.

―Estoy embarazada.

Koushi permaneció en silencio lo que a Hitoka le parecieron horas. _Ya está_ , se dijo, _me dará de lado como sé que harán todos. Nadie quiere cargar con una embarazada._ Sintió cómo el corazón se le hacía tan pequeño como un grano de arroz con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba lista para levantarse y marcharse a su cuarto cuando volvió a ver la sonrisa pintada en el rostro de su compañero de piso.

―Bueno… Entonces habrá que celebrarlo ―dijo animado. Su tono jocoso bastó para que los pensamientos más confusos acudieran a ella.

―¿Celebrar? ¿El qué? ―espetó con un ligero tono de reproche en su voz―. ¿Qué acabo de tirar mi vida por la borda?

Se sentía insultada, enfadada e incrédula con respecto a las palabras del que creía su mejor amigo. Dos años llevaba viviendo con él, tiempo más que suficiente para poder llegar a conocer a una persona con, más o menos, seguridad. Koushi soltó una risa.

―No tonta. Celebro que vaya a haber en el mundo una mini Hitoka dulce y adorable a la que poder malcriar. Y porque voy a ser el tío Koushi ―dijo besándole en la mejilla―. ¿Ese es el motivo por el que has intentado cortarte? No habrás tomado nada, ¿verdad? A ver, abre la boca.

Ahí estaba, la vena médica de Koushi saliendo a la luz. O su lado materno. Porque Koushi se había convertido en su segunda madre (y porque, por mucho que quisiera, su voz suave y sus palabras se asemejaban más a los de una mamá que a los de un padre), se había autodenominado su protector ahora que se había mudado a la ciudad. No podía culparle, a veces tenía comportamientos que no distaban demasiado de los de un niño, pero eso no significaba que pudiera controlarla.

Y, aún así, no podía enfadarse con él. Se preocupaba por ella y eso era lo más valioso que tenía. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y apartó las manos de su rostro, evitando que Koushi continuara examinándole las pupilas.

―Koushi, basta… ―pidió suplicante. El chico obedeció inmediatamente y volvió a apretarle la mano, esta vez, con un poco más de fuerza. La seriedad en sus ojos bastó para que tragara saliva.

―Decidas lo que decidas sobre este asunto, voy a estar apoyándote ―La seguridad con que se lo dijo, le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Una que no terminó de llegar a sus ojos, ligeramente opacados aún por las lágrimas―. ¿Y sabes quién…?

―¡Koushi! ―gritó, sintiendo las mejillas arreboladas.

―¡Perdón! ―exclamó alzando ambas manos en señal de paz―. Te lo pregunto por si estás en buenos términos con él y… ―Ante el silencio de ella, asintió apesadumbrado―. Vale… Seiichi ―envolvió con sus brazos a la chica y la besó en la cabeza―. No pasa nada, tío Koushi está aquí para ayudarte.

―Gracias ―susurró, secándose una lágrima que, traviesa, había escapado desde el lateral de su ojo.

Koushi se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hasta la cocina, gritándole si quería algo dulce para comer. Pero Hitoka no respondió. Estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué haría con el bebé? ¿Sería realmente capaz de cuidar de él? No se veía preparada. Tenía miedo. Miedo del abismo que se abría ante ella, que amenazaba con tragarla de manera inexorable.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Una tarde de películas románticas, comida dulce llena de calorías perfectas para ganar unos cuantos kilos en las cartucheras y lágrimas ahogadas en pañuelos y hombros ajenos. Pero no tenía la mente para dichos asuntos. Lloraría desde el minuto cero y le fastidiaría las películas a Koushi, aunque las pusiera solo por ella.

No… Agarró su abrigo, el bolso y las llaves, y salió de casa sin escuchar los gritos de Koushi. Solamente se volvió cuando lo vio asomado en la ventana, con medio cuerpo asomado hacia fuera.

―¡Hitoka!

―Solo voy a dar un paseo, Koushi ―gritó, caminando hacia atrás, provocando que los transeúntes tuvieran que esquivarla con cara de pocos amigos―. Necesito aire.

―No hagas ninguna locura por favor ―pidió―. Y vuelve pronto.

―Tranquilo ―Le aseguro sin llegar a sonreír.

―Y cualquier cosa…

―Te llamo al móvil ―completó ella antes de alzar una mano y echar a andar calle abajo―. _Ittekimasu._

― _Itterasshai_ ―susurró Koushi observando la delicada figura de Hitoka alejarse por la calle, con su abrigo de color mostaza. De verdad, en lo más profundo de su alma, esperaba que no cometiera ninguna tontería.

Hitoka continuó andando, con el bolso colgado en el hombro y las manos guarecidas dentro de los bolsillos. Hacía frío, muchísimo frío. El mes de diciembre había llegado, además, con unas nevadas muy poco esperadas, pillando por sorpresa a todos los ciudadanos. Intentó reprimir un escalofrío más le fue imposible… El viento le había calado los huesos.

Cuando se alejó de la vía principal, donde el tráfico era inmenso, el silencio propio de las zonas residenciales llegó hasta sus oídos. No es que fueran zonas poco transitadas pero sí que eran más tranquilas; y eso era lo que Hitoka necesitaba en aquel mismo instante: silencio.

Las casas, de dos plantas como mucho, se imponían una junto a la otra en perfecta sinfonía. Los colores iban desde el blanco hasta el azul grisáceo, pasando por los ocres de la tierra y los rojos de los ladrillos de construcción. Sus pasos pronto la llevaron hasta una pequeña plaza donde había muchísima afluencia de gente. _Qué extraño_ , se dijo al ver a toda aquella multitud. _¿Estarán regalando algo?_ Podría ser.

Como pudo comprobar cuando se acercó, dicha plaza tenía una calle que desembocaba en la avenida principal. Ahora entendía la multitud de gente. No debería de haberse extrañado. No muy lejos de allí estaba la estación de tren; seguramente la mayoría fueran viajeros que volvían a sus casas después de los trabajos o las clases.

Un cálido y dulce olor llegó hasta su nariz, penetrando en ella y despertando todos sus sentidos con una suave caricia. ¿Qué era aquello que olía tan bien? Con los ojos cerrados y la nariz alzada ligeramente hacia arriba, siguió el fuerte y agradable aroma como si fuera un perro de caza buscando a su presa. Daba igual que la gente la mirase o la señalaran los niños, para consternación de sus madres; quería llegar al origen de dicha maravilla.

―Cuidado ―Le dijo una voz femenina obligándola a abrir abruptamente los ojos. La sangre se arremolinó en las mejillas de Hitoka, quién no tardó en comenzar a balbucear alguna excusa que sonara creíble. La mujer que le había hablado no dijo nada más; se limitó a observarla tras sus gafas, con unos ojos increíblemente azules, tan fríos como el hielo, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a un establecimiento de límpidas ventanas.

Hitoka dio unos pasos hacia atrás y contempló el pequeño establecimiento. Se trataba de un café decorado a la europea; con grandes cristaleras y paneles de madera con molduras pintadas en verde botella y dorado respectivamente. Fuera, descansaban unas pocas mesas de hierro forjado, negras, que permanecían vacías por el frío de la estación. Los toldos recogidos, de tonos verdes también, tenían unas letras doradas serigrafiadas. " _Gare à la maison_ ", rezaban silenciosas.

Hitoka no tenía demasiada idea de francés, pero le pareció un nombre precioso, muy melodioso. Aún cuando no supiera pronunciarlo.

Se acercó a las ventanas y vio unas cortinas blancas recogidas a ambos lados por unas abrazaderas del mismo material. Dentro, más mesas, esta vez de madera brillante y lustrosa, estaban decoradas con unas pequeñas lamparitas en el centro. Le pareció un lugar bastante encantador. El aroma no hacía más que abrirle el apetito y, por desgracia, no supo si se trataba de su hambre normal o del embarazo.

Fue a desistir y volver a casa, a guarecerse del frío en compañía de Koushi, cuando un cartel llamó su atención.

" _Se necesita repostera_ ".

Repostera, ¿eh? A ella no se le daba nada mal hacer postres, de hecho, era ella quien los cocinaba en casa. Koushi también era bueno, pero no como ella. En eso sí que podía colocarse una pequeña medalla. Había poca gente en el mundo que supiera hacer los dulces y los postres como ella. Y no era por echarse flores.

Permaneció unos segundos más mirando el cartel. Era una buena oportunidad de mantenerse ocupada. Y necesitaba el dinero, aún cuando no supiera qué hacer con este bebé que venía en camino. Con ese " _querido nadie_ " al que no esperaba. Tras morderse el interior de la mejilla y sopesar la idea de estar trabajando en aquella cafetería para conseguir unos ahorrillos extra, se hinchó de valor y abrió la puerta.

El sonido melodioso de unas campanillas anunciaron su entrada en el local. Y solo un par de ojos la miraron. Los mismos ojos azules que la habían estudiado tras las gafas minutos antes. Hitoka inspiró profundamente y caminó hacia el mostrador.

 _Ganbarimasu_ , se dijo, infundiéndose ánimos, antes de enfrentarse a la mujer de los ojos de hielo.

* * *

 **¡Ya está! ¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo!**  
 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Un buen regreso? x'D**  
 **Sé que muchos querréis matarme por hacer que Hitokita pase por eso, pero... ¡era necesario! Ella va a ser el nexo de unión entre muchos personajes que van a aparecer en el futuro. Solo espero que no se os haga demasiada larga la espera, porque soy muy lenta desarrollando las tramas x'D**  
 **Y bueno... Deciros que tengo escritos como 15 capítulos y que los iré subiendo con más o menos relativa constancia :3**  
 **(Que entro en exámenes y hay que ponerse serios xD)**  
 **Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier cosa, opinión, carta bomba, etc... Será super bien recibida :3**  
 **Un besito muy grande~~**  
 **Ciao~~**  
 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización ;3**


	2. II - La ninfa de los hielos

**¡Holiwis!**

 **Aquí estoy nuevamente con el nuevo capítulo. Lo primero, mil gracias a princesa-neko-chan por darle una oportunidad al fic y dejarme un poquito de su tiempo en un review que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión. Really, mil gracias precius.  
Continuamos donde nos quedamos y seguimos de cerca el recorrido de Hitokita.**

 **¡Aviso importante! Soy mujer lenta con las tramas (Cómo habrán podido comprobar los que leyeron mi fic "Príncipe de Medianoche" de Hetalia), pero en el próximo capítulo ya sale una cierta personilla que va a tener su peso en una de las muchas tramas que hay en la historia.**

 **Y, poco más que decir. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **II** _  
_ **La ninfa de los hielos** _  
_

 _Querido Nadie:_

 _Aún no me he acostumbrado a tu presencia. Mi mente no termina de concebir que vaya a ser madre. Sé que aún es pronto (solo hace una hora que me he enterado) pero… no. No termino de asimilarlo. Y es que tengo tanto miedo. Poco me importa que Koushi vaya a estar ahí para apoyarme. Se que, tarde o temprano, se acabará marchando. Todos lo hacen. Y es que él querrá empezar una vida nueva sin un lastre como yo._

 _Pero, es lo normal, ¿no crees? Tiene toda la vida por delante; no puede atarse a algo que ni siquiera sé si va a seguir existiendo, por más amigo mío que sea. No puedo permitirlo. Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ahora mismo. Había otra cosa que había llamado mi atención, mucho más que tú, "Querido Nadie"._

 _Así que ahí estaba, delante de una mujer fría y sin sentimientos, distante cómo la reina de las nieves, dispuesta a pedirle un empleo porque, sinceramente, no sé que hacer contigo. Al parecer sí que estaba pensando en ti. No voy a conseguir librarme ni aunque quiera, por desgracia. Aunque hay muchas opciones ante mí, mi mente es una vorágine de contradicciones. Espero que si, alguna vez lees esto, no te enfades conmigo. Solo soy una niña tonta y asustada._

El valor la abandonó tan rápido cómo llegó al mostrador. La mujer de los ojos de hielo la miró brevemente antes de dejar a un lado el bolígrafo que sostenía y acercarse hasta ella. Era cómo si la hubiera interrumpido en algo importante.

―Buenas tardes. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? ―dijo. Hitoka se sorprendió al comprobar que su voz era más dulce de lo que había percibido antes. ¿Sería una estrategia de marketing? No, no podía ser. Nadie podía modular su voz de semejante manera. Bueno, tal vez los actores de doblaje pudieran, o los actores en general, o los presentadores… Es igual. Tampoco podía decir que cuando la advirtió, la hubiese tratado de forma descortés o borde. Debió de quedarse mucho tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos, cosa que le pasaba bastante a menudo, puesto que la nueva pregunta de la chica la devolvió a aquel pequeño café de la placita―. ¿Está bien?

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó histérica. Ahora sí que había llamado la atención de varias personas. La sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas por la vergüenza―. Perdón… ―susurró, inclinándose ligeramente hacia nadie en particular. Aquello pareció suficiente para que cada uno volviera a centrarse en sus propios asuntos, como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado.

―Disculpa…

Hitoka se giró nuevamente y se sonrojó todavía más violentamente. _Oh, kami-sama…_ Menuda imagen tenía que estar dando. Ya podía olvidarse de conseguir el trabajo. Nadie en su sano juicio la contrataría. Aún así, movió los ojos de un lado hacia otro, deslizando su mirada hacia el ventanal en el que estaba colgado el cartel de " _Se necesita repostera_ ". Aquello pareció ser suficiente para la chica, la cual asintió en silencio con una mano en la boca.

―¿Viene por el trabajo? ―preguntó, llamando nuevamente su atención.

― _H-hai_ ―Se apresuró a contestar. Las palabras le salieron rápidas y atropelladas, torpemente. Solo esperaba que se hubiera entendido.

―¿Tiene algo que certifique que sabe hacer repostería? ―Sus preguntas, algo distantes y siempre utilizando el usted, eran las típicas que se formulaban en una entrevista de trabajo. Claro, cómo no. Un currículo. Eso era lo que querían. A saber cuántos candidatos más tenían para dicho trabajo. Hitoka suspiró y negó con la cabeza―. Entiendo… ―Su voz había bajado dos tonos, como si no le hubiera gustado del todo la muda respuesta que le había dado. La había fastidiado pero bien. Pese a todo, se colocó nuevamente las gafas y la miró―. Voy a serte sincera. No soy yo quién va a realizar las entrevistas ―Aquello bastó para llamar la atención de Hitoka, quién vio como un pequeño rayo de esperanza se abría paso por el techo del café―, pero mi abuela es una mujer muy estricta. Seguramente, os haga una prueba para comprobar si realmente servís para el trabajo o no.

―Comprendo… ―murmuró―. Y sin currículo no… ―No terminaba las frases por puro miedo. ¿Para qué preocuparse? Seguramente ni la llamaran para dicha prueba.

―El currículo sirve para que podamos llevar un control ―dijo con algo más de suavidad―. Es cierto que sin currículo no solemos hacer caso, al menos yo no lo haría ―Su tono tan sincero le heló la sangre. ¡Era como un tiburón de los negocios!―. Si tienes aquí uno, perfecto. Si no… déjame tu nombre y teléfono y te llamaremos con la información ―había dejado de utilizar el usted. Tal vez porque vio que se ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba―. Será una pequeña excepción que haga por hoy.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―Se le escapó. Hitoka estaba asombrada. Realmente asombrada. Pensaba que aquella mujer no tenía corazón. Sus ojos eran tan fríos… Daban miedo. Eran como si pudieran leerte la mente con solo un vistazo, o que pudieran entrar en el alma de uno y descubrir los secretos más oscuros. Intentó mantenerse todo lo formal que pudo, aunque ya se había mostrado como un manojo de nervios y torpeza.

―Es algo provisional ―Le respondió un poco más seca, tendiéndole una hoja en blanco, con el membrete del café, y un bolígrafo―. Pon aquí tus datos básicos; ya sabes: nombre, edad, dirección, teléfono de contacto y estudios, si los tienes.

―Gracias ―susurró Hitoka apurándose a escribir en un lado del mostrador, intentando de ese modo no interrumpir a la gente que entraba al local. Con la letra más pulcra que pudo, escribió todos los datos que le había pedido la mujer. Lo revisó varias veces en busca de alguna falta o confusión a la hora de escribir los caracteres, pero todo estaba perfecto. Esperó pacientemente a que terminara de atender a un señor mayor y le tendió el papel y el bolígrafo.

La mujer lo revisó para comprobar que no faltara nada y asintió. ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué control! Seguro que a ella no la dejarían embarazada de forma tan tonta como a ella. El embarazo… ¿Debería mencionarlo? ¿Callárselo? No sería la primera vez que una mujer era despedida por estar embarazada. Contempló cómo lo guardaba en una pequeña carpeta antes de asentir levemente.

Esperó a que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero esta permaneció en silencio. La chica de los ojos de hielo continuó atendiendo a los clientes como si Hitoka no existiera. De vez en cuando, le dispensaba alguna mirada escrutadora, pero de ahí no pasaban. Aquel tiempo tan incómodo le permitió contemplarla detenidamente.

Era alta, o al menos, más alta que la propia Hitoka. Cosa que tampoco era difícil. Tenía el pelo negro y liso, y se lo había recogido en una coleta lateral para que no le molestara a la hora de servir a los clientes. Era algo práctico pero, a la vez, le confería un aspecto adorable que era difícil de ignorar. Todo un contraste en cuanto se cruzaban dos o tres palabras con ella. Parecía vestir con el uniforme del café, si es que existía alguno: camisa blanca y pantalones negros, los cuales quedaban a la vista cuando la chica se alejaba de la caja para coger algo a su espalda. Por último, y eso fue algo que Hitoka envidió con toda su alma, su piel era tan clara, tan inmaculada, que, a juego con aquellos ojos del color del hielo más absoluto y el pequeño lunar que parecía bailar bajo su labio, le conferían la apariencia de un hada de las nieves. Si es que existían. Aquella mujer era la belleza personificada y, Hitoka, jamás podría competir con alguien como ella.

Tras varios minutos sin saber bien qué hacer, Hitoka se despidió de la muchacha y salió del pequeño establecimiento, siendo recibida por una gran bofetada de aire frío.

Se abrazó a sí misma y emprendió el camino a casa. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que le dieran el trabajo en la cafetería? _Pocas_ , se dijo a sí misma. Por no decir ninguna. Estudiante de Bellas Artes y sin más estudios que los cursados en el colegio, no suponía ninguna garantía de que supiera repostería. Menos en cuanto vieran su edad. Porque la escuela de la vida, ser autodidacta, de poco servía, por desgracia. ¿De verdad pensaba que la aceptarían? La mujer de los ojos de hielo se lo había dicho: " _Sin currículo no hacemos caso_ ". Ella solo había rellenado una simple hoja en blanco, con el membrete del café (muy bonito, por cierto). ¿En qué posición la dejaba con respecto al resto de candidatos? _Pues mal… Obviamente._

Tardó menos de lo esperado en llegar a casa. El camino se le había hecho mucho más largo hacia el café. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Koushi salió a su encuentro con el rostro compungido.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó ayudándole a quitarse el abrigo―. Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, ¡no esperé que fueras a estar casi tres horas!

―¿Preocupado? ―La sonrisa de Hitoka estuvo lejos de parecer engreída.

―Histérico ―confesó, soltando una carcajada―. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

―He pedido trabajo en una cafetería ―Se dejó caer en el sofá y cogió el mando a distancia. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas para hacer otra cosa, aunque debía presentar un retrato de temática fantástica para finales de mes―. Pero no creo que me cojan. Querían currículo y yo… pues bueno, no tengo ningún título que certifique que sé cocinar.

Koushi no tardó en acompañarla. Depositó sobre la mesa unos cuantos boles con picoteo variado que había estado preparando antes, y se hundió entre los mullidos cojines. Le quitó el mando de las manos con una pequeña sonrisa y jugueteó con él mientras la miraba.

―No conozco a nadie mejor que tu haciendo postres ―Le aseguró con tono jocoso―. ¿Dónde está la cafetería?

―En una pequeña placita, casi al lado de la estación. Se llama " _Gare à la maison_ ". ¿La conoces?

Negó con la cabeza y encendió los controladores periféricos de la televisión.

―Ni idea… ¿Tiene buena pinta?

Hitoka dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad. Ni siquiera sabía que se sentía así, mas aquello bastó para llamar la atención de Koushi, a quién el gusanito de la curiosidad ya le había picado. Por un momento, se olvidó de su problema en ciernes. Olvidó que estaba embarazada, olvidó que no sabía que hacer con el niño y olvidó todo lo que cambiaría su vida a partir de aquel momento.

Comenzó a describirle hasta el más mínimo detalle del café; su tamaño, la decoración exterior tan europea a principios de siglo XX, el interior, tan lustroso, tan portentoso y, a la vez, tan acogedor que daban ganas de quedarse allí por siempre. El olor cálido del café y el dulzón de los bollos y pastitas que había en un increíble mostrador de cristal… Hasta le habló de la chica de los ojos de hielo.

Koushi permaneció atento hasta que terminó su relato. Entonces, le sonrió.

―Bueno, sólo tenemos que esperar a que te llamen ―parecía el único de los dos con algo de esperanza. Pero Koushi siempre era optimista; jamás le había visto deprimirse o pensar que algo no tenía posibilidades. Era algo que le gustaba de él―. Mientras tanto, solo tienes una opción.

―¿Solo una? ―repitió derrotada―. No suena demasiado alentador.

―Calla, mujer de poca fe ―Koushi le pellizcó la mejilla juguetonamente―. Tu única tarea es practicar la mayor cantidad de postres para ser la mejor en la prueba.

―¿Y qué pasa con las otras tareas básicas y necesarias para la vida de todo ser humano? ―preguntó, alzando una ceja y cruzándose brazos―. ¿Qué me dices de mis trabajos de la universidad?

―De tus necesidades me ocuparé yo; te alimentaré, te acompañaré al baño para que hagas tus necesidades y te asees, y hasta velaré por tus sueños para poder corroborar que descansas adecuadamente ―repuso sonriente, con un poco de sorna tiñendo sus palabras―. Y respecto a la universidad… Siempre podemos pluriemplear a Tetsurou o a Morisuke para que los hagan por ti.

Hitoka frunció el ceño y su boca se contrajo en la peor de las muecas. Morisuke le caía bien, era amable y tranquilo… en ocasiones le recordaba a Koushi con su instinto maternal, salvo que, en su caso, se iba al de una madre orgullosa que sacaba a relucir todas las virtudes de su niña. En la otra mano, estaba Tetsurou, el compañero de universidad de Koushi. También estudiaba medicina, pero, había decidido especializarse en cirugía cardiovascular. Y era excesivamente bromista. Demasiado. A veces, cuando venía al apartamento, Hitoka no sabía cómo tratarle o cómo tomarse sus palabras, las cuales casi siempre parecían tener un significado oculto, igual que sus intenciones. Y su sonrisa sesgada y pícara la ponía nerviosa.

Aunque, tenía que reconocer, que tampoco era mala persona.

Eso sí, no podía imaginarse a ninguno de los dos ayudándola con sus proyectos para la carrera; uno le haría una casita con macarrones, el otro presentaría un corazón de vaca diseccionado y, solo tal vez, pintado o decorado con purpurina (para darle un toque femenino, como diría él) sobre un lienzo negro. _No, gracias…_ Si tenía que suspender, lo haría por méritos propios.

―Creo que voy a declinar tu oferta educadamente… ―sus labios se habían juntado, formando una línea recta, y dejando bastante clara su opinión respecto a la propuesta de Koushi.

Su compañero soltó una carcajada y continuó centrando su atención en la televisión hasta dar con una película.

―¿Te parece bien esta? ―preguntó.

―Cualquier película que no me haga pensar demasiado estará bien ―susurró llevándose a la boca unos cuantos gusanitos de queso.

―Si no quieres que te ayuden con los trabajos, cosa que yo tampoco haría, que prueben tus dulces. Sabes que Tetsurou no se calla las cosas.

―Sería un buen crítico ―No pudo estar más de acuerdo. Aquel chico comía como una lima. Debía de tener un metabolismo sumamente rápido (o milagroso) para no pesar ciento veinte kilos―. Pero… no sé…

―¿De qué tienes miedo? ―preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla de soslayo. Hitoka frunció el ceño y se llevó el pulgar a la boca, mordisqueándose la uña, nerviosa―. Estoy seguro de que le pones piedras con chocolate y se las comerá tan feliz.

―No tienes en demasiada consideración a tu amigo, ¿verdad? ―Koushi se rió entre dientes―. Que malo eres ―susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquella noche, mientras permanecía tumbada en su cama, Hitoka se llevó una mano al vientre. No había crecido, nada había cambiado, pero algo le decía que un pequeño latido, que un pequeño extraño estaba ahí, observándola, siendo partícipe de todos sus pensamientos. Tal vez Koushi tuviera razón; apoyos no la faltarían, tenía amigos que estarían más que encantados de ayudarla con el bebé. Pero no sería justo ni para él ni para nadie.

Si decidía quedarse con él, no sería más que una mujer con mochila. ¿Qué chico la querría? Porque ella quería tener pareja algún día.

Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco. Se dio la vuelta varias veces sobre el colchón de muelles, intentando poner la mente en blanco, y, parecía, que por fin lo había conseguido. Hasta que le vinieron a la mente los ojos azules de la chica del café. La seguían de un lado a otro, sin descanso, observándola, estudiándola.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, haciendo que se sentara con demasiada rapidez sobre la cama. Un pequeño mareo la sacudió de pies a cabeza y se vio en la obligación de cerrar los ojos. Inspiró profundamente. Tendría que tener más cuidado. Esa mañana ya había vomitado, se había mareado nada más levantarse, no debería cometer los mismos errores si deseaba llegar con vida a la mañana siguiente.

¿Pero por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel par de ojos tan claros? Estaba claro que no eran tan impresionantes, ¿verdad? No… A quién quería engañar. Unos ojos así eran excesivamente llamativos, sobre todo en Japón donde la mayoría tenía los ojos castaños (distintos tonos, pero castaños al fin y al cabo). Se preguntó si tendría ascendencia occidental… Sería más que probable. Porque no había otra explicación para ese tono.

Alargó la mano hacia el móvil y miró la hora. Las tres y media. Tenía dos opciones: tumbarse e intentar dormir o levantarse y hacer algo productivo con su vida; por ejemplo, comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se decantó por lo primero porque, si salía de su habitación, despertaría al señor "tengo-el-sueño-ligero-porque-hay-que-estar-pendiente-de-la-niña". Y no quería tener que lidiar con Koushi otra vez, al menos a esas horas. Le quería pero, sin sus horas de sueño (o un buen café que lo espabilase), era una auténtica pesadilla.

Sin embargo, cuantas más vueltas daba en la cama, más persistente se volvía la mirada inquisidora de aquellos dos ojos azules. _Se acabó_ , se dijo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, abriéndola de par en par y sacando la cabeza. Una ráfaga de aire frío le dio en toda la cara, despejándola. Tenía que hacer algo con eso o se volvería loca.

¿Y si leía un poco? Leer siempre la había despejado la mente, la entretenía lo suficiente como para no tener que pensar durante esos minutos. Era el plan perfecto. Se acercó hasta la librería y buscó entre los diversos títulos que tenía en su estantería. Ninguno llamó su atención lo suficiente como para tentarla. Hasta que, un pequeño destello blanquecino llamó su atención por la ventana.

Como si se tratase de un imán, Hitoka corrió hacia la ventana y miró hacia el cielo, blanquecino y oscuro. Era amenazador, era frío, aquella visión era la crueldad personificada y, sin embargo, parecía estar llorando. ¿Eh? ¿Llorando? Se rió por su propio pensamiento. Extendió una de sus manos a las muchas gotitas que caían y parpadeó. No. Nadie estaba llorando. Eso era imposible. Pero tampoco estaba lloviendo… Entonces, solo quedaba una cosa que podía ser. Nieve. Los primeros vestigios, los primeros inicios de una nevada que tenía pinta de llegar a ser un espectáculo colosal.

Y, como si el destino quisiera burlarse de ella, le vino a la mente aquello que no la dejaba dormir. Esos dos ojos azules, tan azules como el reflejo del cielo, tan fríos como el hielo de las montañas… ¡Eso era! ¡Lo tenía!

Sin tiempo que perder, sacó el caballete del hueco del armario y lo abrió, colocando un lienzo en blanco sobre el poyete. El estuche de madera con sus pinturas al óleo se abrió sobre la cama y comenzó a extender distintos tonos de azules, blancos, negros y grises sobre la paleta, mezclándolos con pintura acrílica de los mismos tonos para conseguir un secado todavía más rápido. Un pincel sobre su mano y un poco de esencia de trementina para disolver los colores en una pequeña cubeta.

No se molestó tan siquiera en sacar el carboncillo y bosquejar unas pequeñas formas que le sirvieran de guía. ¿Para qué? Sabía lo que quería pintar. Lo tenía bien claro en su mente. Era el momento de demostrar si todo lo que había estado aprendiendo en la carrera servía para algo. Inspiró profundamente y comenzó a realizar pequeños trazos sobre el lienzo inmaculado. Los tonos se mezclaban, tomaban forma poco a poco, iban creando la fantasía que solo parecía estar metida en la cabeza de Hitoka. Continuó pintando, echando de vez en cuando a la mezcla de pinturas un poco de aceite de amapola, soltando carcajadas cada vez que algo le salía bien, y saltaba y se enfurruñaba cuando algún detalle no quedaba como deseaba y tenía que rehacerlo.

Las primeras luces del alba la recibieron con el resplandor de la nieve acumulada en el poyete de su ventana.

―Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ―volvió a soltar una carcajada mientras se apartaba un mechón de la frente. Había hecho bien en recogerse el flequillo con una de esas diademas anchas.

Respiraba entre cortadamente al tiempo que continuaba detallando el rostro de su pieza. Había perdido la cuenta de los pinceles utilizados, había perdido la cuenta de los botes gastados, y había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había empleado… No sentía sueño, ni cansancio. Lo único que sentía era la imperiosa necesidad de terminar aquel lienzo lo más rápido posible.

Sí… Le faltaba detallar el fondo. Sí… Tendría que arreglar algún que otro detalle (muchos detalles) cuando la pintura secase del todo. Y sí… Habría que terminar algunas partes de la imponente figura que descansaba en el centro del cuadro, repasarlas para conferirle un mayor énfasis. Pero todo eso daba igual dado que el rostro, lo más importante de toda la pieza, estaba casi finalizada. Al menos la estructura principal. Aquel secado rápido se lo debía al aceite de amapola y del líquido acelerador del secado que había comprado en la tienda de pinturas.

―Un poco más… Solo un poquito más ―dijo en voz alta mientras sacaba la lengua, concentrada en los ojos de la mujer. Unas pinceladas más y…―. ¡Ya está! ¡Sí!

Hitoka intentó recuperar el aliento. Estaba sudando, en pleno mes de diciembre, con las ventanas abiertas y la calefacción desconectada. Pero el esfuerzo entregado bastó para que sonriera, contenta con el resultado. Mucho faltaba para que la pieza estuviera terminada pero, lo importante, había quedado plasmado a la perfección.

Un rostro delicado, serio, pero con los músculos relajados le devolvía la mirada desde el lienzo. Tenía el cabello negro y oscuro, recogido hacia atrás, en un peinado que apartaba el pelo del rostro y lo dejaba correr suelto por la espalda. El contraste que la nieve blanquecina hacía sobre su cabello resaltaba todavía más la naturaleza de la joven, vestida con unas ropas tan ligeras y livianas (indefinidas por la vagueza de los trazos) que parecían estar hechas por los copos más puros del cielo.

Sus manos, largas y esculturales, se posaban con delicadeza sobre sus mejillas; solo las yemas de sus dedos eran capaces de tocarla, como si, de un momento a otro, fuera a romperse. Pero ahí no terminaba la belleza de la muchacha. Un pequeño dibujo en distintas tonalidades de azul, formando ondas y detalles con nieve, decoraba parte de su frente, bajando por las sienes hasta morir en las mejillas con delicadeza, justo rozando con las yemas de los dedos. Por último, los ojos, maquillados en la misma gama de azules y sin estar abiertos del todo, dejaban entre ver por el escudo de largas y curvilíneas pestañas negras, un par de ojos perfectamente blancos, con los iris más azules que el mundo pudiera imaginar. Eran preciosos, eran llamativos pero, sobre todo, eran fríos. Como el hielo. Y, sin embargo, una pequeña chispa de fuego brillaba en sus pupilas, mirando a través del lienzo, retando a todo aquel que se atreviera a soñar con ella…

Recordando a todo el mundo que el hielo quemaba.

Un pequeño gritito de euforia se escapó de su garganta despertando al único ser de la casa que permanecía perdido en los brazos de Morfeo. Koushi entró en la habitación, asustado, con la mano en el pecho y con aquel pijama de forro polar tan adorable que Hitoka le había regalado las navidades pasadas.

―¿Hitoka que…? ―Koushi se paró en seco y observó, maravillado, el lienzo que se levantaba frente a él―. _Oh, kami-sama…_ ―susurró atónito―. Es… es precioso… No, eso no alcanza a describirlo. Es… Hitoka, ¡eres un monstruo!

La chica sonrió sin dejar de mirar la pintura. Estaba muy orgullosa de la pieza.

―¿Cómo se llama?

―Mm… No tiene nombre.

―Deberías ponerle uno ―le aconsejó―. Eso hará que tenga más fuerza… Aunque con esa mirada ―hizo cómo si estuviera reprimiendo un escalofrío―. Impresionante.

Hitoka la observó más detenidamente y, tras unos minutos meditándolo, sonrió.

―La ninfa de los hielos ―susurró, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que las personas que pintan o tienen nociones de pintura al óleo se han debido de tirar de los pelos al leer lo último. Nadie puede pintar tan rápido y menos que se seque también así de rápido, pero necesitaba darle un poco de alegría a todo esto. Además, tengo contactos que me dijeron que para que se seque más rápido, muchos artistas (estudiantes) mezclan pintura al óleo para darle mayor consistencia y acrílica para que seque más rápido. Yo, por si acaso, he puesto la esencia de trementina, el aceite de amapola y algunos productos que aceleran el secado del óleo (además, la ventana abierta, digo yo que hará también algo, aunque no sé yo si la humedad del ambiente secaría algo).**

 **Así que, dejando ese pequeño detalle (por el que espero no me matéis), espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Me encantaría saber qué os ha parecido, si os gusta el desarrollo del personaje, si cambiarías algo, etc. No sé, cualquier cosa es bien recibida (ya sabéis que unas palabras significan el mundo para nosotros, aunque sea "ajsdgajsdgasdgkasdf". Tenemos diccionario para traducirlo xD)**

 **Espero poder veros en el próximo capítulo. Un besito muy grande.  
Ciao~~.**


End file.
